narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Katashi and Yuuka Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration.: After the attack of the Nine Tails Demon Fox, Katashi and Yuuka’s grandparents were hearing rumors of how the citizens of Konoha suspected the Uchiha clan of orchestrating the symphony of Konohagakure’s destruction. When their Grandmother got pregnant with their father, Aoi Uchiha, they didn’t want him to be born into the curtain of violence that was sure to fall upon the Uchiha clan. They sought refuge in Kumogakure with two other Uchiha, the grandparents of Yoru Uchiha. As they got to Kumogakure, they revealed that they, along with Yoru’s grandparents, were in possession of the Uchiha’s cursed eyes; the Sharingan. Coveting the legendary Kekkei Genkai, the squadron of Uchiha were granted asylum in the village. From there they had gave birth to Aoi Uchiha, Yuuka and Katashi’s father. Aoi had a long history in Kumo and kept loyal to the village, joining the Academy. When he graduated, he was paired up with Aya; the medical ninja within Aoi’s squad. From all the stressful missions they had experienced from the wars it had strengthen their bonds as they needed to experienced them together. Eventually Aoi had asked Aya to marry him and she accepted and soon had their first Child and named him Katashi. After a bit of time they tried for another child but failed which had put Aya into a deep depression but had tried again and had Yuuka. Eventually Katashi had joined the academy and soon after Yuuka had since she looked up to her brother. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision.: Both Katashi and Yuuka were born in Kumogakure, due to their grandparents not wanting to remain in Konohagakure after the attack of the Nine Tails. They feared the village’s reprisal, understanding that the villagers would cast suspicion upon the Uchiha clan. So they had fled to Kumo with two other Uchiha, and gave birth to Aoi Uchiha, the eventual father of Katashi and Yuuka. Their father later married a teammate in his squad and soon had Katashi. Later on they would have Yuuka. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters?: Katashi and Yuuka would become a Genjutsu duo, backing each other up alongside Yoru, protecting Kumo. Being completely different people, both siblings would have their unique arts, with different specializations. For example, Katashi would be proficient with Kenjutsu and Genjutsu; also, he would possess great speed and utilize the Sharingan to counter close ranged assaults with his sword to deal devastating blows to his opponents. Yoru had taken Katashi under his wing as he personally knew him and his family, and he felt a kinship with the gifted young Uchiha. After Yoru became the Raikage, this would have mean that Katashi was appointed to Kumo’s ANBU Black-Ops to help assist Yoru in his affairs. Katashi was honored to be taken under Yoru’s wing, as he believed in the Will of Lightning. After seeing Yoru’s Sharingan, Katashi had taken notice of it and saw how it increased his reflexes. He wished for Yoru to teach him how to awaken the special Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, wanting it to protect his own village and family. Yoru told Katashi that he knew of one way he could unlock it for him, but that he would need to go through an enormous amount of emotional pressure. Thus, Yoru decided on the way to most effectively draw this sensation out of his protege’s psyche and strengthen him emotionally in the process. Yoru decided to have Katashi face his innermost fears. To do so, Yoru, wielding his Sharingan, gazed into Katashi’s eyes and put him under an intensive hypnosis. Katashi envisioned the village under fire, being destroyed right in front of him. He had seen his family being burned by the intense fire; he had heard their screams of pain and despair, but Katashi was standing there, feeling hopeless that he couldn’t do a single thing to help them even though he had the ability to do so. Tears trickled down his cheeks, hitting the hard ground below him, as in reality tears had escaped as well. Katashi felt a sensation upon his body and forced his own soul to run to them; though seeing it was too late, Katashi fell to his knees, his screams piercing the air and cursing the heavens for the misfortune they had wrought upon him. Katashi opened his eyes, tears just coming out as though the Genjutsu was real. When he fully opened them his Sharingan was revealed; having a single tomoe in each eye. Katashi just sat there, not really understanding the Genjutsu, since he allowed Yoru to go full force; making every sensation seem as though it was real. After awakening the Sharingan, Katashi underwent training with Yoru to advance the Dojutsu to gain all three tomoe. The training was intense, though Katashi hadn’t give in because he kept the memory of the Genjutsu in the back of his consciousness, driving him to protect the village and, more importantly, his family. During his training he devised a special fighting style that includes the Sharingan’s ability. Yuuka will not be as gifted in the illusionary arts as her elder brothers, but her skills in the field will be impressive nonetheless. She will be fast like Katashi, quite the swift kunoichi, but she will lack his Kenjutsu skills. Yuuka will be more focused on Taijutsu while altering her opponents surroundings to give her and Katashi the upper hand within any fight. Yuuka will eventually obtain the Clan’s Dojutsu, upon being assigned a special mission by Yoru himself. She was instructed to investigate an enemy hideout, discovered by a unit in Kumogakure’s Intelligence Division. While on the mission, Yuuka was put under a great deal of stress, as the enemy had overpowered them and brutally slaughtered one of her teammates before her eyes; shedding a tear for her fallen comrade, she was overcome with rage and smashed the killer’s head with raw natural strength. While she was continuing on her rampage, Yuuka had taken note that her countering abilities where very much increased, and that time itself seemed to be slowing down (an indication of the increased perception granted by the Sharingan). The emotional trauma of watching a cherished comrade die in the line of duty had unlocked Yuuka’s Sharingan. When she got back from her mission, Yuuka told her brother about her eyes and how they had seemingly morphed, evolved. Katashi knew that it was the Sharingan and started to train Yuuka in the same fashion that Yoru had taught him. Yuuka would utilize the Sharingan to increase her Taijutsu usage as normally her Genjutsu as well. Having the power of the Dojutsu, she would somewhat imitate her brother’s countering maneuvers, though she would focus more on the breaking of bones and blunt trauma of her Taijutsu. First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 23:49, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision * Approved for fan fictional purpose only * To be approved for Fanon usage; expand on question one and four: ** Expand on question one. I'd suggest to group with Madara's and then drive away from the clan and Konoha. Or think of a more original idea to leave the clan during early stage of the foundation of the leaf. ** Explain better the awakening of the Sharingan for both. ** In what will the Uchiha uniquely specialize in, what will the Sharingan enhance after awakening it. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 02:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 18:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications